Overleg gebruiker:TahR78
Welkom in de postbus van Tahrim Veltman! Meer weet ik niet te schrijven xP : --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:35 (UTC) Hallo Hallo! Waar zijn je archieven gebleven? :) Dr. Magnus sep 30, 2009 05:49 (UTC) :Niemand maakte zich er zorgen om. Dus hoef ik ze ook niet terug te plaatsen sep 30, 2009 11:26 (UTC) De Lachende Kip Als start van het Oktoberverbond bied ik u het volgende aan: -- Begin bon -- -- Einde -- okt 1, 2009 12:32 (UTC) Mijn oneindige goedheid In mijn oneindige goedheid heb ik Pierlot wederom een kans gegeven. Dit waren mijn eisen: ---- Pierlot. Ik heb je op je IP een laatste kans aangeboden. Er zijn een aantal voorwaarden. Ga je daarmee akkoord dan ben je vandaag al weer terug op Wikistad. De voorwaarden: #Ik wil nóóit meer "''Dat mag niet!" horen. Ik vind dat erg irritant en erger me eraan. #Je bent een simpele restaurant eigenaar. Een zakenman. Met de politiek mag je je niet bezighouden en je zoekt geen ruzie. Mensen die je niet mag ga je uit de weg. #Je toont respect. Je laat duidelijk blijken dat je begrijpt dat dit je laatste kans is. Je gaat niet rond lopen bazuinen: "Ze geven me wéér een kans! Haha, ik krijg stééds nieuwe kansen, ze blokkeren me toch nooit voor altijd!" Want dat is niet zo. Dit is werkelijk je laatste kans. #Niet schelden. Je scheldt geen mensen uit. Je toont iedereen respect en behandelt iedereen goed. Je geeft altijd netjes antwoordt op vragen en je gaat geen rare dingen doen zoals oorlogen uitroepen en bombardementen uitvoeren #Je blijft van andermans pagina's af. Als je ergens iets wilt aanpassen (grote veranderingen) dan vertel je dat in de kroeg. Je vraagt vooraf wat de anderen ervan vinden. Ik houdt je bijdragen in de gaten: onthoudt dat! Je bent een zakenman. Niet meer dan dat. Je mag géén burgemeester of gouverneur worden. Je kunt rijk worden. Steenrijk zelfs. Misschien maak je de mooiste bedrijven en krijg je uiteindelijk, over een paar weken tot maanden, respect van iedereen. Tot die tijd ben je niets dan een zakenman. Gedraag je goed. Goed bedrag wordt beloond. Je kunt een leuke tijd beleven hier. Een lange, leuke tijd als productieve en actieve gebruiker. Dingen opbouwen, niet dingen slopen. Maak je restaurant succesvol. Maak meer bedrijven. Neem een voetbalclub over. Je zult het leuk krijgen. Maar houdt je aan deze voowaarden.'' ---- Ik wil je vragen of je het eens bent met mijn voorwaarden. Misschien heb je er nog wat aan toe te voegen? Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 13:15 (UTC) :Om je charmes heb je me overgehaald, maar als Pierlot (en jij ook) weet dat dit echt de allerlaatste kans is dan is het goed. Ik heb verder niks toe te voegen aan deze voorwaarden ;) okt 1, 2009 14:23 (UTC) Je weet, ik ben aller overtuigendst wanneer ik iets gedaan wil krijgen. En ik heb monnikengeduld, dus ook met Pierlot. Wanneer hij een goede gebruiker blijkt te zijn, dan: des te mooier. Maar als hij weer in zijn oude patroon verzakt trap ik hem er voorgoed van af en neem zijn bedrijven over... Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 14:35 (UTC) :Uhm, nog even over het laatste (ja, inderdaad weer ns bezig met mierenneuken), die bedrijven gaan dan naar de veiling waar nieuwe gebruikers een bedrijfje mogen kiezen :P okt 1, 2009 14:36 (UTC) Ook goed. Als iemand er maar wat aan heeft. En als nieuwe gebruikers geen behoefte hebben aan de bedrijven neem ik ze over. Of jij, natuurlijk (of een ander). Als er maar wat nuttigs mee gebeurd. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 14:42 (UTC) :Maar onthoud wel he: je zegt dat ie niet moet denken dat er oneindig veel kansen zijn, maar wij moeten er ook aan werken dat we niet steeds weer een kans geven. ;) okt 1, 2009 14:53 (UTC) FC Muntegu Nu ben ik dus trainer van muntegu, maar omdat ik hier nog niet zolang ben weet ik niet hoe dat gaat. Ik moet me voorbereiden, maar hoe doe ik dat? En hoe wordt bepaald hoe goed een speler en hoe goed een club is? Wat mag ik allemaal doen met mijn club, mag ik em een andere naam geven als ik dat zou willen? Zou ik nieuwe spelers mogen maken? Mag ik bestaande veranderen? Karel Klaas Wal okt 1, 2009 18:14 (UTC) :Uhm, voorlopig hoef je je niet te haasten want FC Muntegu doet nog niet mee aan een competitie ;) Even antwoorden op je vragen: :# Je hoeft niet echt iets speciaals te doen om je club voor te bereiden, wel een team samenstellen he. :# Hoe goed een speler is mag je helemaal zelf bepalen, hoe goed een club is bepaalt de Libertaanse voetbalbond. :# Je mag nieuwe spelers aanschaffen, nieuw logo plaatsen, van alles ermee doen, nieuwe kantine enzo. :# Je mag de naam dus ook ervan veranderen, maar ik raad aan om het te houden omdat de club zo heet omdat hij uit Muntegu, de stad, komt. :# Je mag nieuwe spelers aannemen en aanmaken maar ook bestaande nemen en ruilen met andere clubs (mits ze het willen). :Ik hoop je vragen goed beantwoord te hebben en voor meer vragen: vraag maar raak! Enneh, veel succes! okt 1, 2009 18:35 (UTC) ::Oh op mijn OP werd gezegd dat Muntegu over een paar dagen aan een beker mee deed en dat ik me moest voorbereiden. Karel Klaas Wal okt 1, 2009 18:55 (UTC) :::Dat is raar, je mag namelijk zelf kiezen als directeur van een club of je club meedoet of niet.. :S okt 1, 2009 18:57 (UTC) ::::Houdt voorbereiden verder nog iets in? Karel Klaas Wal okt 1, 2009 19:00 (UTC) :::::Neh, niet echt. okt 1, 2009 19:05 (UTC) ::::::Wat is mijn transferbudget? (Zoveel mogelijk als het kan ;) ) Karel Klaas Wal okt 1, 2009 19:44 (UTC) :::::::Is er ook een competitie voor beloftenelftallen? Zoja, dan kan ik daar jonge speler in zetten die niks doen in de geowne competitie. Karel Klaas Wal okt 3, 2009 09:48 (UTC) ::::::::Nee. okt 3, 2009 09:59 (UTC) Middenvelder Om Civitese goed te laten presteren heb ik een middenvelder en een aanvaller nodig. Magnus heeft me 2 middenvelders aangeboden (zie zijn OP) wat vind jij hiervan? okt 2, 2009 17:53 (UTC) :Hmm... Ik heb wel een plannetje (6) okt 3, 2009 10:02 (UTC) Bon twer waarde van 1000 Moneta Je krijgt een bon van Restaurant Het Gadhoffi ter waarde van 1000 moneta. deze bon kunt u inwisselen voor een gerecht naar keuze. Welk gerecht zou u graag willen als u bij ons zou eten? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 2, 2009 19:00 (UTC) :Wat vindt je van deze bon? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 10:01 (UTC) ::Je mag hem gebruiken Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 17:56 (UTC) :::Sorry, geen interesse. okt 3, 2009 18:10 (UTC) ::::Maar ons restaurant is hartstikke goed! :( Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 18:12 (UTC) :::::Hmm.. nu ik heb gezien wat die Tousse General is heb ik weer wel interesse.. :D okt 4, 2009 12:42 (UTC) ::::::OK Igor Peltuna okt 16, 2009 11:14 (UTC) :::Kaviaar van de Kaspische Zee. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 17:57 (UTC) Groot nieuws Groot nieuws! Gisteren was de grande opening (zie Voetbalkrant) van Stadion Magnus, het imposante nieuwe stadion van Réal Sportas! 86.89.146.118 okt 4, 2009 11:42 (UTC) Mijn gitaar? [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0B_UZNtEk4 From my cold dead hand!] :P Echocho okt 4, 2009 18:59 (UTC) Reactie Een verslaggever in de Voetbalkrant, vraagt om jouw mening over het aantrekken van de Aanvallers Geoffrey Hout en Al Robbens. Kun je hier even je mening erover geven. okt 5, 2009 14:02 (UTC) FC Civitesse FC Civitesse is kampioen!!!!! okt 12, 2009 16:16 (UTC) :WHOEHOEEEEEEE! Mijn internet was ff kaduuk ;) okt 12, 2009 19:58 (UTC) Smartweather Ik zat even door mijn bijdragen te snuffelen en kom dit tegen, denk je dat het wat wordt als e het zo bekijkt of kan ik er beter mee op houden en iets anders proberen ? okt 15, 2009 18:07 (UTC) :Nou, je kan binnenkort wel veel concurrentie verwachten, maar nooit geschoten is altijd mis, dus probeer het toch maar om het te doen zou ik zeggen! ;) okt 15, 2009 18:13 (UTC) ::Concurrentie ? okt 15, 2009 18:21 (UTC) :::Ja, zeker. okt 15, 2009 18:29 (UTC) ::::Wie heeft dan gezegt dit ook te doen ? okt 15, 2009 20:33 (UTC) :::::LLC Weer & Verkeer, verzorgt o.a. weer voor een nieuwe krant die ik nog mss ga maken en programma's enz ;) okt 15, 2009 20:41 (UTC) :::::: Dat had je natuurlijk al een tijdje in je hooft en heb je niet net bedacht, maar we kunnen ook samenwerken, dat scheelt onnodig werk okt 15, 2009 20:48 (UTC) :::::::Sorry hoor, maar de naam van dat bedrijf staat al heel lang op de pagina van de LLC. Ik had het niet net in mijn hoofd, maar het leek me wel handig. Anyway, je had eigenlijk eerder moeten komen klagen want nu ben ik bezig met de plannen he ;) even kijken wat waar kan enzo. okt 15, 2009 21:02 (UTC) ::::::::O sorry niet gezien, ik meende dat je alles al had gemaakt, veel succes met plannen :-P okt 15, 2009 21:05 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry dat ik ook een weerbedrijf hebt maar dat is zeker niet om na te apen, en een beetje concurrentie kan zeker geen kwaad ;) okt 15, 2009 21:19 (UTC) ::::::::::Het is alleen wel vreemd als we verschillende weersvoorspellingen hebben okt 16, 2009 11:26 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja, misschien moet iemand het Libertaans Meteo Consult (of hoe het heette) weer opstarten, en dat geeft het weer door aan de bedrijven, en die doen ermee wat ze willen enz. okt 16, 2009 20:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::LMI (Libertaans meteorologisch instituut) bedoel je, tja dat kan maar dan moet de techniek wel veranderen :p okt 16, 2009 21:11 (UTC)